


The Heat Is On

by Cerdic519



Series: A Cat's Tale [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Exhausted Dean, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teasing Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Castiel has his heat, Dean has one ultra-horny omega on his hands, and Columbo the cat... observes.





	1. September 17th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaredsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredsgirl/gifts), [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts), [BenjyLovesCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjyLovesCloud/gifts).



My master was definitely coming into heat, now. And things were not helped by his annoying brother next door, who came round and upset him by saying again that he could do so much better than 'an underwear model' (this was odd as I thought Dean worked in a place that repaired cars, but I supposed Gabriel was just being sarcastic in some way). His words upset my poor master, so I drank a lot of water, then went round and 'watered' all his new plants. 

I said earlier that my master lived in a single-story house. However, he had a weird sort of half-upstairs above the main room, what he called a 'messy neen'. I had no idea what a 'neen' was, and it did not look that messy to me, but it was like a sort of second floor that only went part way across, and had his bed on it. I went up there that morning to find him dozing, and I knew even more that he was approaching a heat. He just smelled 'different'.

My master smiled when he saw me, then picked me up and started stroking me.

“I suppose you want your breakfast Columbo”, he muttered. 

I did, although he made sure I always had plenty of dry cat food that he kept topped up 'in case'. I was more concerned with this 'heat' thing. My mother had warned me that humans, unpredictable at the best of times, could become quite strange when that happened. I mewed piteously at my master.

“Dean is coming over later”, he told me. “He is staying her until.... you know.”

I so wished that I did not 'know'.

“I really, really want Dean”, my master sighed, picking me up and carrying me downstairs (I supposed that he really should have put come clothes on, but food first). “I do not know what he sees in me, to be honest, but I am so glad he likes me. He will be staying for my heat, so your meals may be a bit on and off over the next few days.”

I thought back to Bella, a student who had worked part-time at the shop once. My mother had warned me that what humans looked like on the outside and what they were actually like on the inside were often two different things, and she had been attractive enough but cruel to the animals when she had thought no-one was looking (duh, security cameras, girl!). My master was the opposite; plain on the outside by with a great heart, which (I hoped) someone like Dean could see.

Dean. So the tall, useless one was coming to stay. Pity. Still, my master's welfare came first, and I knew I could always catch a few rats if things got too bad (although my master had got very upset when he had seen me stalking a bird the other day, so they were off the menu, worse luck). 

+~+~+

I was enjoying my breakfast and my master was eating some sort of cereal that reminded me vaguely of the hamster cages back in the shop, when the doorbell rang. I watched incredulously as my master, seemingly unaware of his not having any clothes on, walked sleepily to the door and opened it.

“Hullo, Dean.”

The only reply I could hear was what sounded like a lot of heavy breathing, followed what was most definitely whining and the sound of a door slamming. I shook my head at my master, and carried on with my food.

+~+~+

If my master's choice of breakfast was fit only for a hamster cage, then his visitor's was worse. Brightly-colored circles of some crunchy stuff, it looked like a rainbow had exploded in a bowl. It even turned the milk a funny color.

“Froot Loops are delicious!” Dean grinned. 

My master shook his head at him, and continued with his sawdust. Humans! I had finished my food by this time, so jumped onto the table and approached the alpha, who looked suspiciously at me. There was no way I was eating something that color, but he did not need to know that.

“Stop glaring at poor Columbo”, my master said.

“She's after my food again”, the alpha grumbled. “That cat only thinks of one thing!”

“Like some alphas I know”, my master quipped. “Is Bobby okay with you taking a whole week off?”

(This 'Bobby' was a beta, a grumpy old fellow who had come round a few days earlier to say that he was letting Dean have time off to see my master through his heat. I had shot my cutest look at him, and he had not even batted an eyelid. Cold!)

“The miserable old coot says I'll have to work a few weekends to make it up afterwards”, Dean said, “but I'm sure it'll be worth it. Um, you gonna put come clothes on?”

“No. Too hot.”

I had a growing suspicion that my master knew full well what his naked body did to the alpha, whose breathing had picked up again. That was very wrong of him. And funny.

+~+~+

Though I hate to say this, I felt my regard for the alpha edging very slowly upwards as the day progressed (and yes, it was from a low start). I knew from the shop how some alphas just could not control themselves in the presence of an omega, and a heat made things a thousand times worse. Back at the shop, when Patrick had been upstairs and in heat, Eileen had kept something called 'pepper-spray' always to hand, and had more than once had to use it on alphas who had detected the change in scent. I could sense my master's scent changing throughout the day, and my dear mother had (of course) been right in that it was getting more similar to that of the alpha, who was in increasing distress as the day went on and he was not allowed to have what he so clearly wanted. 

No, I did not snigger. Not much, anyway.

My master was, as I said, quite a tease, and seemed to be doing everything that he could to arouse the alpha even more. I was sure that Dean was actually crying at one point, and he even went so far as to cuddle my master when asked (with only a minor grumble). From what I knew, my master's actual heat would break tomorrow.

He might well break his alpha first!


	2. September 18th-20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is on - and Columbo is an unwilling witness to it all.

September 18th

My master had a trick where he could... well, it was hard to explain. It was like a silence, in that he didn't say anything, but he radiated disapproval more strongly than that radio thing of his put out his weird choice in music (though it was infinitely better than what sounded like people being tortured coming from a certain alpha's car every time he drove up). And this morning, although the house was silent, it was not the usual sort of silent. It was more of a....

I hope never to have to hear again the keening noise that came from my master's bed on the messy neen, because it was terrible. Seconds later, there was the sound of the alpha scrabbling from his bed in the back room and clambering up the little spiral staircase that led to my master's bed. And then....

Euw, even worse, the sound of utter happiness as the two of them... well, my mother had explained it in far too graphic detail, and I so did not want to think about it. I fled the house.

+~+~+

As well as providing me with full (and quite unnecessary) details of the coupling process, my mother had thought it advisable that I know what to expect from either type of master in such circumstances. In short, very little. I was lucky in that my master had ensured that my water-bowl the day before was full and that there plenty of dry food in my spare food-bowl, plus there was a small fountain thingy outside that, my master claimed, worked by using the power of the Sun (I was not sure about that; where was the power lead, for one thing?). But I had plenty of food and water, as I knew the next seven days would be.... challenging.

My mother had explained it in terms of what she called an 'acronym', which apparently is a word made up of the starts of other words. Human memories must be pretty poor if they need such devices, but that is beside the point. The word she used was 'DEVOTED', and each letter stood for the behavior of the alpha on the days the heat would last (the behavior of the omega was easier to predict, as I would soon realize). The 'D' stood for 'desperate' - and desperate he certainly was!

Seriously, I needed some cat-sized ear-muffs to cope with the racket those two made on that terrible first day. My master's usually wide vocabulary seemed to have become restricted to just two words; 'more' and 'Dean', both often stretched out over far too long a moan. The alpha, on the other hand, had rather more in the way of words, although 'yes' seemed to feature a little too prominently. 

Ah well. Six more days to go.

+~+~+

September 19th

'E' is for 'Eager'. I was sure that neither of them had eaten the day before, and since my master was, I knew, pretty much confined to the bed, it fell upon the alpha to make their food. Surprisingly he went and opened a tin of cat-food for me, though I then had to wait as, just as he was about to fork it into my food-bowl, there was a horrendous cry of 'Deeeeean!' from above, and he dropped everything before fleeing. Little wonder they have that human saying about brain bleach!

I could hear my wonderful master telling Dean to remember to feed me, and this time I actually got my food, which was more than he did. Halfway through making some sandwiches, there was another pitiful moan from the messy neen, and he again fled to do his duty. I shook my head after him, and decided to leave them both to it. There was a patch of cat-mint a few streets over that needed some serious investigation.

I came back from my rounds some three hours later, and from the mess the kitchen was in, I could see that Dean had been disturbed in his 'cooking' efforts at least once, possibly twice more. Thankfully the two were sleeping now, worn out from their going at it like their lives depended on it. Nature had a lot to answer for. Perhaps I could have a nap myself and....

“Deeeean!”

Perhaps not. Five more days to go.

+~+~+

September 20th

My mother had a lot to answer for. She had explained that, while alphas needed three days to successfully impregnate an omega, the latter's body drives their mate to seven days of sex, just to make sure that they are too drained to go somewhere else. Hence 'V' was for 'Very Satisfied'.

Dean was looking pleased with himself this fine morning, apparently unaware that he had four more days of 'performing' left . He fed me – not my favorite tin, but I suppose salmon was okay at a pinch – and I noted with interest that he walked quickly off to do his duty when called, rather than running. He did indeed seem very pleased with himself, as rather too many alphas often are, or so my mother always said.

I could not tell the exact time, but sometime that evening, I think that the alpha possibly began to realize that his duties were far from over. My master's demands on him, far from slacking off as the day progressed, seemed to be getting even more intense. I noted that the alpha had to sit and rest after coming down from the messy neen, and that his movements were getting notably slower.

Four more days to go. This was going to be fun!


	3. September 21st-24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for....

September 21st

O is for Overworked.

I was beginning to get concerned about our temporarily resident alpha who, as of today, had started talking to himself.

“I can do this”, he muttered. “I am strong. I am alpha. I am....”

Unfortunately this 'pep talk' of his was interrupted by what was by this time a familiar sound.

“Oh Dean? Need you. Deeeean!”

The last time I saw anyone looking that terrified, it had been my master's annoying brother next door, just after he had tried to prank him in the garage. Which reminded me; I had to find out just where this 'Timbuktu' place was....

+~+~+

September 22nd

There are some things that no cat should be subjected to. And the sight of a naked alpha very gingerly applying some ointment to... well, down there? Ugh! It almost put me off my lunch!

Almost. T, as my mother had rightly said, was for Tender. And judging from the soft whimperings coming from the alpha as he stood there, it was very, very tender.

“How much longer?” he muttered to the reflection in the mirror. “I'm only an alpha. I can't take this much longer. He's gonna break me, and....”

“Oh Deeeeeean?”

Apparently grown men do cry.

+~+~+

September 23rd

The alpha was out the back, talking on the phone.

“I can't go on much longer, Sammy”, he whined. “It's been six days now. Six days of want, want, want. I'm shattered.”

Yup, right on schedule. The second E is for Exhausted.

“Okay you were right about the damn ointment”, Dean groused. “It helped. I just need him to sleep for more than an hour at a time between....”

“Oh Deeeean.....?”

Round Eighty-Four

+~+~+

September 24th

And finally, the last D was for Drained.

Curiously, my master seemed fine when he finally emerged from the messy neen that afternoon, and he looked fondly down at the sleeping alpha, who had collapsed in an untidy heap on the couch. My master carefully placed a blanket over him – aww! - before heading off to check my food-bowls. To be fair, Dean had kept me adequately fed throughout his ordeal, which was impressive given how awful he had looked in the past few days.

My master bustled about, tidying the house, and it was late evening before the alpha finally stirred. My master appeared at the door and smiled dangerously. I just knew what was coming, and the alpha stared blearily in his direction.

“Oh Deeeean....?”

The alpha buried himself under his blanket. I could still hear him weeping, though.


	4. October 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to take it like a man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St. George's Day Mega-Update.

Only a very bad cat would have taken advantage of this situation. So I did.

Making sure to put out my most piteous whines, I tried to nestle even further into my master's chest, hiding beneath.... well, I had long ago given up counting the number of layers that he put on of a morning. Across the room, I could see a sulky alpha desperately trying to figure a way out of the fine mess he had just gotten himself into.

My dear mother had of course warmed me that heat and pregnancy made alphas and omegas act irrationally at times, so when I had come running in from outside – no reason, I just felt like it – and raced up to my master, the alpha had shot up from his chair and growled at me. Honest to goodness, a growl! My first instinct was to hiss right back, but instead I opted for a piteous whine, and fled to the safety of my master from the bad, aggressive alpha male opposite. My master who was glaring at said alpha with a look that I could feel, even if I couldn't see it.

“Dean!”

“Sorry, Cas”, the alpha muttered, apparently finding the carpet very fascinating for some reason. “He just came at you, and I got.... uh, you know.”

“No”, my master said sharply. “You got what?”

I suspected that my master knew full well what the alpha had 'got', but was just making the most of things. I liked him even more.

“I thought he might attack you!” Dean blurted out. “I was just protecting my ma..... uh....”

Yup, that was what humans meant by that weird phrase, 'the loud silence'. I could see that the alpha looked as if he wanted to make a run for it, but unfortunately my master was blocking the way out.

“Your what?” my master asked, his voice far too innocent.

The alpha muttered something intelligible.

“Sorry, I did not catch that”, my master said. “Something starting with an 'm', wasn't it?”

“My mate!” Dean all but yelled. “Hell, we had hot sex for a week, Cas! I was just defending the man I.... uh....”

The alpha was not having a good day. I didn't snigger, but it was close. My master continued to stare at Dean, who had turned a most curious shade of red.

“Don't make me say it”, he muttered, again finding the carpet quite fascinating.

“Say what?” my master asked innocently. “You were protecting your... me from a savage attacking beast, because you....”

Dean actually whined. It was sort of cute, if you stretched the definition a bit.

“Iloveyou!” he blurted out. “Can we have sex now?”

“You think that having sex will make me forget what you so nearly said, Dean?” my master grinned.

“No”, Dean said. “Just, you have the cat and I....”

“You're jealous of Columbo?”

“No!”

Another loud silence.

“Well, we had better get started”, my master said, ambling over to the stairs up to the messy neen. Come on.”

Honestly, it was pitiful the way the alpha whined at that, and then promptly fell over his own feet in his efforts to follow my master who, in some weird way, always managed to divest himself of his many layers so quickly. I jumped off at the bottom step, and nearly managed to trip up the stumbling alpha a second time in his lust-drive haze. I shook my head as he staggered up the stairs. 

There was a short silence, which was a bit ominous.

“No way!”

“Come on, Dean”, my master said, and his voice had dropped way down in the way I knew affected the alpha greatly. “I had seven days of being the catcher. I think it's time I pitched.”

They were going to play baseball? Up in that small space? This I had to see.

The stairs were a major obstacle for a small kitten, and it took several minutes for me to clamber my way up to the top – but it was most definitely worth it. There, presenting his butt to the world, was the mighty alpha, putting out noises that I would probably need therapy (or at least catnip) to get out of my mind. And behind him, my master thrusting away like he was trying to find some ancient lost civilization. Judging from the alpha's screams, which were getting higher and higher, I knew that the end was near. Time to add my little contribution.

I slipped round to the bedside cabinet and hid behind it, though to be honest, a pack of dogs might have come charging through the messy neen unnoticed just then. And there it was, the final moan as they did what they had to do, Dean arching his back and, for some reason, calling on God (I did not think this a particularly religious moment, in my opinion) before trying to get his breath back.

That was when I emerged. He stared at me in shock.

“Your cat is a pervert!” he grumbled. “He just watched us have sex.”

“For the first time today”, my master corrected.

“What?”

“For the first time”, my master repeated.

He reached his hand under the still presented alpha. I could not see, but from the way Dean's eyes rolled back in his head. I did not need to.

“Round Two!” my master said in a sing-song voice.

Heh-heh-heh!


End file.
